Friendship Or Popularity?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: They're all in highschool. Marth, Link and Zelda are popular. You have GOT to read this. Please! I'm just not good at summaries.


Friendship or Popularity?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Only Maria and Trevor.  
  
A/N: They're in high school.  
-------------------------------------  
  
One day everyone was outside because it was recess. Everyone was known except for Nadia. Actually she is known, she just doesn't have many friends. Actually, no friends. Yet. She was smarter then all of them. But if you want to know.... Marth is the most popular person in their school.  
  
Roy was practicing his sword skills and Marth was just talking with Link and Zelda. "Look at her! What a nerd. she's studying for her exam and it's two weeks away!" Zelda said laughing and pointing to Nadia who was leaning against the wall studying for her socials exam. Marth, Link and Zelda laughed. Peach walked up to them. "Peach, hi!" Zelda greeted her and hugged her. Roy messed up a war cry. Marth and Link were laughing their heads off because what Roy said was, "BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Zelda and Peach also laughed.The bell rang and the rushed to class. Link was in the same math class with Marth, Zelda, Nadia, Peach, Bowser, Ganondorf and C. Falcon. "What is the sqaure root of five?" Their teacher asked. Nadia and Marth's hand shot straight up. "Uh... Nadia." The teacher chose. "The answer is the 2.5" Nadia answered his question. "What a nerd." Zelda whispered to Marth. After class Marth walked up to Nadia. "So, how did you know the answer?" Marth asked her. "How did you know?" Nadia asked and walked away. "Like you care. She's just a know-it-all." Zelda said. "Y-yeah." Marth said uneasilly.  
  
Then it was drama class. Marth and Nadia got the main characters. They were rehersing. Marth was a guy named Anthony and Nadia was Amy. Zelda was Erika and Link was George.  
  
"That's it, Anthony! I have had it! making my oil leak in my car, ripping out all the books my dead mother had written are understandable. But trying to kill my friend? I won't stand for it!" Nadia/Amy said.  
  
"T'was all for a good cause baby." Marth/Anthony said. "How, Anthony? How was it for a good cause?" Nadia/Amy asked. "Listen Amy. You're friend tried to kill me, too. She did all those things, baby. Too me. I tried to show you." Marth/Anthony said. "I don't believe you!" Nadia/Amy yelled and left. "Wait, baby! No!" Marth/Anthony yelled and went after her. "Oh stop it!" Nadia/Amy said and stabbed Marth/Anthony. Marth/Anthony fell to the ground bleeding. "Good good! Lunch time now, go!" Their Drama teacher said. Marth got up and changed into his usal clothes. So did Nadia.  
  
"You were great!" Link complimented Marth as he came into the cafeteria. Everyone clapped. Once Nadia came in they all booed her. She walked pass Marth and went to sit by herself at the big round table."Too bad you have to be cut out of the drama play." Link said. "Oh it's ok." Marth said. He then saw Nadia dividing her smarties into 5 piles of 6. After lunch was over and it was recess Marth went to Nadia. "Wanna rehearse after school?" Nadia looked up at him. "Why, out of all my life want to rehearse something with you? I mean I only rehearse with you because it's drama class. But privately, I don't think so." Nadia said walking away.   
  
Marth walked over to his friends. "You know, she's very pretty but she's a stubborn nerd." Roy said laughing. All of them laughed but Marth. "I'm gonna go use the washroom" Marth said as he walked into the school. "But the washroom's that way!" Roy pointed. Marth caught up with Nadia. "Please, Nadia? I have to do this scene with you, and I need the real person with me." Nadia turned around. "Fine, but only for the play." Nadia then walked away. The bell rang and Marth went to music class. "Yo, what happened? We waited 5 minutes for you to come out of the washroom." Link said. "I didn't go. I went to put my books away in my locker. I had to help the teacher too." Marth lied to Link. "Ok, from the top." the teacher said. All the smashers were there this time. "Catch a falling star and put it in you're pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in you're pocket, save it for a rainy day." They all sang. Then it was Nadia's solo. "For love may come and" Everyone else joined in. "Tap you on the shoulder. Some starless night." "Thank you. Good job. Now you may go." The teacher said. The bell rang. It was time for them to go home. "Meet you at my house." Marth said and went into his car. He warmed up his car and left. Nadia sighed.   
  
When Nadia arrived they rehearsed. Nadia then taught Marth all the square roots. They had a nice long talk over coffee. Then they danced to the radio."You... wanna stay for dinner?" Marth asked. "I have a lot of studying to do so I probably shouldn't." Nadia said. "But I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow so we can rehearse for the music concert, right?" Nadia asked. "Sure." Marth said. Nadia then left. The next day at lunch Marth, Link, Roy and Zelda were hanging out by the lockers. "So see you after school?" Nadia asked Marth. Marth was with Link, Roy and Zelda so Marth said... "In you're... dreams." Marth said uneasily to Nadia. Link, Zelda and Roy laughed. Nadia then walked away.   
  
"What is up with her?" Zelda asked. "Wait a minute, did you see her last night Marth?" Roy asked. Link and Zelda looked at Marth shocked. "Only for drama." Marth said. "Oh, ok." Then they all went to class. One week later was their drama class. Everyone was cheering after it.   
  
Marth drove to Nadia's house and knocked on her door. Nadia answered it and saw Marth. "Oh, it's you." Nadia said with no tone in her voive. "You wanna grab something to eat after school tomorrow?" Marth asked. Nadia slammed the door. Marth knocked on the door again. Nadia opened it. "I thought I saw something in you. But I was wrong. I thought we were going to practice for science today. Then you risk popularity for friendship?" "Friendship? We just reahersed!" Marth said. "oh, just reahersed. You call wanting me to stay for dinner, dancing to the radio, and me teaching you math just reahersed? I would have sid yes, but I had school work. Now tell me the truth. Am I you're friend now?" Marth's cellphone rang. "Hello?" "Where are you man? You're studying with Link and Zelda! Do you still want to be popular? You know how Zelda and Link gossip. Are you coming or what?" Roy said over the phone. Nadia could hear them talking because it was so quiet. "Uh, I dunno. I-I'll call you back." Marth then hung up. "Well? am I you're friend? Or am I just a nerd that never existed in you're life?" Nadia asked. Marth sighed. "Don't make me choose. I love being popular and you are my friend--" Nadia interrupted. "Well, if you're my friend, act like one." Nadia closed the door.  
  
Marth sighed and walked over to his car. He then drove to Link's place and rung the doorbell. Roy answered it. "There you are! Come on! They need you to teach them some math! I don't know this either!" Roy pulled Marth in. Zelda then asked instantly, "What's the square root of a million?" "Well, it's one thousand." Zelda wrote it down in her binder. "Wait! How did you know?" Link asked putting his hands on his hips. Marth then remembered Nadia taught him those things. "Um, I had a test on it and I still remember." "Ok..." Zelda looked up from her binder. "Then what took you so long?" "Uh, I had to do something with my mother." Marth said. "You don't have a mother." Roy said and lifted his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah." Marth said looking down at his boots. "Tell us the truth!" All three of them said at once. "Well, ok. I was- I was..." Marth looked at his friends. "I was cheering up Nadia." Marth admitted and flung himself on the couch. The three of them stared at Marth and then laughed. "Yeah right.What were you REALLY doing?" Roy asked still laughing. "I'm serious." Marth looked up at them. "Get out!" Link pushed Marth out of his house. Marth sighed. "No more popularity for me."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I'll contune later. Please review! Please don't insult me. 


End file.
